RWBY: Red Hood
by Billythekidd015
Summary: After Team RWBY's constant interference with her plans, Cinder hires a mercenary to take them out. But this mercenary might be Team RWBY's most dangerous foe yet in the form of the Red Hood. Can team RWBY take him down? Or will the Red Hood take them out? And what connection does he have to Blake?


RWBY: Red Hood

 **Prologue**

 **White Fang Base**

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were seen siting down in a room discussing about their plans.

"Those brats have done it again!" Emerald yelled. "They keep interfering with our plans!"

"How will our plans, if the forces we use can't stop those girls?" Mercury questioned.

"I don't know, but if we don't come up with something to stop them, then they'll ruin all of our plans." Cinder stated.

"Maybe we have Neo take care of them?" Emerald suggested, looking at Neo.

Neo simply shook her head.

"Why not?" Mercury asked.

"Because I almost got my ass kicked by Raven!" Neo stated in sign language.

"Well, if Neo doesn't want to do the job, then who will?" Emerald wondered.

"What about me?" A voice asked.

"Who asked that?" Mercury wondered.

The group then turned to see a man in a military suit wearing a Red Mask and a Red Hood on his face.

"That would be me." The man said.

"And who would you be?" Cinder asked.

"Well...a lot of people know me by many names...but some call me... **the Red Hood.** " Red Hood said.

"And what do you want from us?" Emerald asked.

"What I want, is to help you guys take out your little 'pest problem'." Red Hood said.

"So you want to help us keep team RWBY from interfering from our plans?" Cinder asked.

"Yes." Red Hood said. "Now, do you have anything of them that I can look at so I know who they are?"

"Yes." Cinder said as she handed Red Hood a file on team RWBY.

Red Hood then took a look at the file. The files contained pictures of the members of team RWBY fighting with the White Fang members.

"This should be interesting." Red Hood said.

"Why you say that?" Cinder asked.

"Because...I know one of them in particular." Red Hood said as he pointed at Blake's picture.

"Well, that's not all." Cinder said as she handed RH another file. "We want you to break these people out."

Red Hood looked at the file, which contained pictures of Roman Torchwick.

"Alright then. Tell me where he is and I'll get the job done." Red Hood said.

"He's currently being transported to a prison in Atlas. I recommend that you start heading there now." Cinder said.

"I will." Red Hood said as he went to tap his headset. "Boys, send in some APCs. We're going to break a person out."

"Affirmative sir." One of RH's henchmen said.

"Who was that?" Cinder asked.

"My militia." Red Hood stated as he began his exit from the base.

 **On the streets of Atlas**

An Atlas military truck is seen driving throughout the streets of Atlas. Inside the trucks, was Roman Torchwick.

'I can't believe it. I get humiliated by a bunch of students at Beacon Academy.' Torchwick thought.

Meanwhile, the two Atlas soldiers driving the van were wondering why an APCs was parked in front of them.

"Whose there?" One of the Atlas soldiers asked.

Just then, the APC opened up. In the APC, was Red Hood and two of his militia soldiers.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the Atlas soldiers asked.

"Who am I? Well, I'm someone whose identity you won't find out." Red Hood said as he shot a bullet in the leg of the trooper on the left.

"Agh!" The Atlas trooper cried out as he fell on the ground, clutching his leg.

"Johnny!" The other Atlas soldier shouted. He then tapped into his comms. "Ironwood come in. We have an intrud-"

 **BANG!**

The Atlas trooper fell to the ground bleeding from the gunshot. Red Hood then sent his militia to the back of the truck and open it.

"Well, this is a surprise." Torchwick said as the militia soldiers undid the handcuffs off of him.

Meanwhile on the outside, the Atlas soldier that wasn't killed by Red Hood was glaring at RH while RH was staring at Torchwick being freed from the truck.

"You! You won't get away with this!" The Atlas soldier shouted at him.

"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong sir." Red Hood said as he pointed his gun at the Atlas soldier and shot him in the head.

Meanwhile, the militia soldiers were letting Roman Torchwick out of the van. One of the soldiers were handing Torchwick his bowler hat and cane. Torchwick then walked up to Red Hood.

"So, you're here to break me out?" Torchwick asked.

"Yes I am. Now, get into the APC." Red Hood commanded as he pointed at the APC.

"Alright then." Torchwick said as he headed into the Red Hood's APC.

The APC then began driving out of the area.

 **White Fang Base**

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were seen waiting for Arkham Knight to return. An APC arrives and out comes Red Hood and Roman Torchwick.

"Told you I would get the job done." Red Hood said.

"Good. Now we can begin business." Cinder said.

"Alright then, consider my job done when I finish off the brats." Red Hood said as he left the base for his helicopter.

"Well it's good to be back." Torchwick said.

"Yes. Now we can begin discussing a new plan to take over Remnant." Cinder said with a smirk on her face.

 **End of Prologue**

 **AN: And that is the first chapter of RWBY: Red Hood. And starting the next chapter, the story is about to begin. Now, what do you guys think Red Hood's connection to Blake is?**


End file.
